Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki
This is a wiki for the mobile game Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! made for and by fans. It is currently a work in progress, so feel free to create and edit pages. Just be sure to follow the community rules. If you're new to the game, this is a good place to start. Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by SuZhou Nikki Co. (later changed to Paper CO. China) and published by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! In the year 672 of New Era, the much-revered stylist and sovereign King Sayet passed away, leaving three great outfits known as his "legacies" behind. For these treasures, nations were on the verge of war. Finally, reason prevailed and people decided to use styling contests to determine the ownership, rather than ravaging their lands. The contest was held in Roertedam, a city on the border of Apple Federation and Pigeon Kingdom; so many stylists, designers, and models stepped onto the stage to show their best that the match lasts as long as 9 days, the intensity was beyond imagination. The contest was known as the "Nine-Day War". None of the famous competitors back got the last laugh, however. Two new stars won the final prize -- young Princess Elle of the Pigeon Kingdom and an anonymous girl with pink hair. The then 16-year-old Princess Elle won two of the three legacy works and thus was given the name "The Goddess Reborn". The girl with pink hair, who called herself "Hostess L", went away and vanished into thin air with the last relic. In the Year 676 of New Era, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne and started the age of the "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists, the Iron Roses, was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land... In the year 680 of New Era, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom summoned a girl from Earth named Nikki to Miraland, hoping that she would be able to shift the course of this land's fate. From then on Nikki, her talking cat Momo and her friends travel through Miraland, gaining the power and the knowledge they need... Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen *'Dec 15th ~ 31st - Time Palace' - Draw in the event pavilion to collect Time Sand . There are 14 suits and 6 backgrounds available. The first 3 nodes will drop Platform, Firefly, or Gift of Magi suits at random. Azure suits are guaranteed by 4th node. When you reach each node, you will also get an avatar pendant that lasts a certain amount of hours. *'Dec 15th ~ 31st - Times Written' - Complete a series of quests in the Times Written part of Time Palace and claim the free suit Years of Love. *'Dec 15th ~ 31st - Diamond Postcard' - Receive postcards from characters every day with free diamonds. You can also Recharge at tiers of $4.99 or higher in order to send postcards to your friends or association members. *'Dec 15th ~ 31st - Log-in Event' - Log in to receive the free suit Game of Cards. *'Dec 15th ~ 31st - Cumulative Recharge' - Recharge certain amount of VIP EXP in order to gain the suits Snowland Stich, Galaxy Goddess, Death of Data, Feast of Hunt and Tales of Starry Night. *'Dec 15th ~ 21st - Kiss of Crescent' - Pick the correct suits according to themes in order to gain the suits Crown of Dawn and Crescent Kiss. *'Nov 25th ~ ??? - Zodiac Lucky Pack' - Purchase for a chance to get the Backlight Chord or Dream Sky suits. Which character did you side with in the Dawn Front event? Kimi Orlando Louie Kloris Reid Shade Nidhogg Gray Raven A new poll will appear from time to time. Previous polls. Please refer to this page for more info. *Official Facebook *Official Facebook Fan Group *Reddit *Love Nikki World *Nikki's Info *Love Nikki Discord *Japanese Server Wiki *Chinese Manga *Love Nikki Manga This wiki is not affiliated with nor endorsed by Elex Technology or SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd in any way. Licensed material used on this site qualifies under fair use and Creative Commons license. All trademarks go to their respective owners. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse